Dr. Rick Edison
Dr. Rick Edison is the great-great-great-not so great grandnephew of Thomas Edison. He has an honorary degree from Transylvania University. He is also Dr. Bob Tesla’s arch nemesis and has sworn to kill all of Dr. Bob’s Lab Assistants. Rick was long believed dead until one day, after Dr. Bob had some technical problems at the Grandview Theatre, he discovered a letter signed by the mysterious Dr. E. After the death of Robotic-Igor we heard his maniacal laugh ringing thought the theater, which was later revealed in Episode 10 to be Rick Edison. Rick has tried several attempts to destroy Dr. Bob, his greatest (or at least his longest lasting) was the Di-clotron, a weapon that no one could understand or make work. Dr. Bob got the plans for the Di-clotron when he flooded Mrs. Edison’s basement causing Rick two problems, losing a set of plans to the Di-clotron and being forced to move out of his mother’s basement. For a time he stayed in her laundry room but was eventually thrown out of there, being forced to live in a van down by the river until he found a roommate. Rick has a temporary truce with Dr. Bob so that they can deal with the new threat of Mario Marconi. Rick, fearing the incoming invasion and Mario starts working as an assistant to Dr. Bob in Episode 27, and during Episode 28 Rick was at Phantom Lake looking for General Castle in an attempt to find out more about the mysterious message they had been receiving, unfortunately he cannot find General Castle. When they receive a high message form Wilma stating that she has been told of an alien fleet 28 days out, Rick from the future and warned them about. Dr. Bob states that we know from the message that the future Rick Edison sent in Episode 23 that they will be hitting at the Gateway, as soon as Dr. Bob turns his back Rick decides to run for his life. During the Alien Invasion in Episode 30, Rick, who is still in hiding, contacts Dr. Bob in hope of helping him stop the invasion fleet. In Episode 32 has come back to Dr. Bob but is getting irritation with him, especially when Dr. Bob tries to get Rick to drink from a beaker, to which Rick replies “though I look like your 1st Igor I’m not that stupid.” Dr. Bob is now very curious as to why he does look so much like his 1st Igor, from Episode 2. Rick tired of working for Dr. Bob decides to team up with Mario. They immediately decide to attempt to steel Dr. Bob’s inventions, but when C.I.T.T. builds a Death Ray they decide to leave. In Episode 41 Mario and Rick arrive asking Dr. Bob if they can have a skull, but while Dr. Bob is the lab trying to find them one Mario knocks out Igor, and yanks out his skull. Rick comments “this is dark even for us” Mario “I’m having a good time.” But when Dr. Bob sees what they have done he bans them both from the theater and chases them out. In Episode 43 Rick is killed by Master Bob when he and Rick come to help the Nurse. Thankfully in Episode 44 he comes back and we find that it was a clone that was killed last month. Once Dr. Bob returns he takes Rick down to lab to try and find out how many Rick Edison clones there are. Known Associates: Nurse Feratu: Nurse Feratu (at the time only know as The Nurse) was originally sent to Dr. Bob as a spy and a minion of Rick. Rick had brainwashed her and hypnotized her so that she would do his bidding. When they were discovered working together they were driven away by Dr. Bob. Once The Nurse chose Dr. Bob over Rick, Rick vowed vengeance upon her as well. Craig: When Rick lost his basement apartment he was forced to find a roommate, he found Craig. Craig is often forced to take Rick out to the theater so Rick can launch his diabolical attack on the Teslas and their assistance. Katie Edison: Rick’s mother, who allowed Rick to live in her basement for a time until she was tired of his schemes and decided to try and force him out. first by filling his basement room with boxes, then, with Dr. Bob’s help, flooding her own basement. Mario Marconi: Rick start an alliance with Mario, in hopes of taking down Dr. Bob. Areas of Expertise: * Killing Lab Assistants * Being a nuisance.